ETERNA PRISIONERA
by LagrimasSolitarias
Summary: En ese momento no existía Mario, no existía el Reino Champiñón, no existía su boda. Solo existía ella y Bowser en ese frio calabozo. (BOWSERxPEACH)


Hola, lindos, intentaba escribir el cap 3 del fic de Luigi y no sé cómo terminé escribiendo esto XD. Otra de mis parejas favoritas y raras, para variar.

Avisos: BOWSER x PEACH "Lemon explícito"

**(Muchos agradecimientos a mi bello colega " david . rengel . 3998 " por regalarme tres horas de su importante tiempo editandome este fic nwn de nuevo gracias lindura)**

Mario es propiedad de Nintendo, solo la historia le pertenece a LagrimasSolitarias.

* * *

**"ETERNA PRISIONERA"**

Miraba su vestido de novia colocado en la cama: blanco, largo, con joyas incrustadas. Estaba tan ilusionada con su boda, pues se casaría con el hombre más valiente, noble y fuerte del Reino. Su noble Mario, que más de una vez la había rescatado.

Lo amaba. Claro que lo amaba, cómo no amar a un salvador de tiempo completo que daría su vida por ella. Se le entregó hace unos días, entre besos dulces y caricias finas. Hubo un completo respeto por parte de Mario hacia su cuerpo, ya que Mario era un completo caballero.

-Te amo, Mario –dijo ella sentándose en la orilla de la cama, suspirando sonrojada al recordar lo sucedido en ese real cuarto.

De pronto un estruendoso golpe golpeó sus finos oídos: el palacio era atacado por Tropas del Reino de las Sombras. Habían aprovechado que Mario y Luigi estaban en el Mundo Real reuniéndose con parientes para comunicarles lo de la boda.

-¡GUARDIAS, DEBEMOS PROTEGER EL CASTILLO!- Gritó corriendo por el pasillo, y muchos guardias champiñones la rodearon.

-Descuide, su alteza, protegeremos el castillo pero sobre todo a usted –Peach les sonrió, sintiéndose segura a pesar de la ausencia de los super hermanos.

No contaba con que sus guardias serían atacados brutalmente por soldados Koopa. Solo los vio caer dolorosamente al suelo mientras era rodeada por esos malvados soldados. Vio aterrada que el malvado Rey Bowser Koopa caminaba con una sonrisa de maldad y cinismo, con un toque secreto de deseo y lujuria hacia ella. Sus ojos ámbar miraron fijamente sus ojos azules.

-Princesa Peach, vine personalmente a felicitarla por su boda, también quiero aprovechar a entregarle su regalo de bodas, jajajajaja-

Fue un completo sarcasmo entre burlas: la cargó cual costal de Papas. Peach pataleó indignada por la situación, golpeando su espalda.

-¡SUELTAME!, ¡MALVADO!, ¡MARIO TE DARA TU MERECIDO!, ¡SUELTAME!-

Bowser la sujeto más fuerte y la nalgueó. Peach se sonrojó y pataleó más fuerte.

-¡SUCIO, ATREVIDO!-

-Jajajajaja, pensé que nos conocíamos bien por estos años de secuestro. Soldados, de vuelta al castillo-

* * *

Todos los soldados volvieron con el Rey Bowser cargando a Peach hacia el castillo del Reino de las Sombras. Allí, Bowser ordenó a unos soldados llevar a Peach a los nuevos calabozos que había mandado hacer para ese momento, los cuales eran más fríos, oscuros y escalofriantes que los antiguos.

Peach estuvo horas en esos calabozos, sola y con sus delicadas manos sujetadas con grilletes a la pared. Estaba muy triste diciéndose a sí misma "Mario vendrá"…

Una lágrima de desesperación nació de sus bellos ojos cielo. Sintió el mayor terror de su vida al mirar entrar al malvado Rey Bowser, escuchándolo decir a los guardias de afuera: "¡Retírense, no quiero a nadie cerca del área de los calabozos! La Princesa y yo tendremos la más amistosa de las conversaciones a solas. ¡Muajjajajajaja!" Una vez frente a ella y con pura maldad, clavó en Peach la mayor de las miradas lascivas.

Ella jamás lo había visto así… ¿Qué le pensaba hacer? Tembló al sentir que él se acercaba y rosaba su suave rostro con una de sus escamosas manos.

-Estoy koopa-seguro de que has estado más de una vez con el bigotes de brocha –dijo Bowser, y luego le

lamió una mejilla con su escamosa lengua, mientras ella cerraba los ojos, temblando como un venado acorralado.

-Apostaría mi castillo a que ese Fontanero es repulsivamente dulce, tierno, respetuoso y correcto ¿No es así, Princesa? -dijo Bowser, apretándole con fuerza las mejillas, con la mano que había rosado su rostro.

Peach se quejó, sintiendo su rostro maltratado.

-Pobre Princesa, apuesto que fueron noches muy aburridas. Quiero asegúrame de que, cada vez que tu barrigón héroe quiera estar contigo, tú me recuerdes, porque hay placeres que solo los malvados damos-

Dicho lo anterior, apretó más aún sus mejillas con la misma mano, haciendo abrirse forzosamente esos labios. Entonces la besó sin ningún tipo de permiso, introduciendo su escamosa y viscosa lengua en lo más profundo de su boca, explorándola, moviéndola como una serpiente, adueñándose de ella a la fuerza mientras sus manos acariciaban sus senos de forma brusca y atrevida.

Peach trató de resistirse a ese beso, a esas caricias atrevidas y sucias. Mario jamás la había tocado así, Mario jamás la besaba con ese descaro. Se sentía indignada, se sentía molesta, sentía la temperatura de su cuerpo elevarse como nunca en su real vida. Sus mejillas ardían, su respiración se volvía agitada. Se odiaba a sí misma por no poder controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo. Pero no correspondería al beso, respetaría a su fiel amor por Mario.

Bowser rompió el beso, la vio fijamente a los ojos y le dijo, acariciándole el cabello y sonriendo con malicia: "Quizás Mario siempre te salva, Princesa, pero no lo hará ahora, estás perdida y en las peores manos".

En serio Bowser quería que Mario sufriera, pero aunque no lo admitiera, él amaba a esa Princesa, y odiaba tanto que se fuera a casar con su Archí Enemigo, pero por lo mismo quería tenerla al menos una noche y volverla loca por Él. Peach no entendía por qué ese beso en lugar de asco le había elevado la temperatura de su cuerpo. Lo veía molesta, sintiéndose impotente por los grilletes que sujetaban sus delicadas manos.

-¡TE EQUIVOCAS, MARIO VENDRÁ POR MI! ¡TE DARÁ TU MERECIDO, ODIOSA LAGARTIJA!-

Al oír la desafiante exclamación, Bowser destrozó su largo vestido rosa con las filosas garras de sus manos.

-¿QUÉ HACES?! ¡DETENTE!-

"Jajajaajjajajaaj, ¿que no estabas tan segura que Mario vendría?... Jajaja, qué más da cómo te encuentre.", -dijo Bowser burlándose, y luego terminó de destrozar con sus garras ese vestido y cada prenda que ella llevaba debajo, dejándola completamente desnuda…

Peach lloraba amargamente, sabía que ese reptil era malvado, pero estaba demostrando su lado más ruin ¿Que acaso quería Humillarla por Venganza? ¿O... abusarla? La idea le aterró más cuando sintió a Bowser acariciando sus muslos y apegando su escamoso cuerpo al suyo.

-¿Bowser… qué… haces…?-

Bowser abrió sus piernas, colocándose de frente en medio de ellas, y poniéndola contra esa fría pared.

-Bien, dicen que las chicas lindas no son inteligentes. Pienso poseerte una y otra vez hasta que olvides al ridículo de Mario. ¡Jajajajjajaajajaja!-

Dicho esto, de nuevo acarició sus muslos de forma posesiva, esta vez tomándola y subiéndola por la espalda (contra la pared) mientras mordía su cuello, pegando más su escamoso cuerpo a la delgada y frágil figura de ella.

-¡QUÉ! ¡NO POR FAVOR, BOWSER, NO LO HAGAS! ¡NO!-

Entonces Peach gritó entre lágrimas, sintiendo como el órgano de Bowser había despertado y comenzaba a rozar su vagina, sin poder defenderse de semejante bestia y con sus manos inmóviles.

-¡MARIO! ¡MARIO! ¡MARIO!-

-Jajaja no gastes tus gritos, Princesa, Mario no vendrá. Mande a sellar todas las entradas del Mundo Real. Tal vez venga mañana. Mejor usa tus gritos para esto-

"¡Aaaaaaaa, aaaaa!", gritó ella con todas sus fuerzas, cuando el gigantesco reptil la penetró en una brutal embestida, estremeciéndola con brusquedad, haciendo que ella, por reflejo, lo aprisionara con sus largas piernas, atrayéndolo más a ella, encendiendo todavía más su furor… Su vagina se había humedecido en un segundo por sentir la respiración de esa bestia en su cuello; no entendía por qué, en lugar de sentirse sucia por tenerlo dentro de ella, se sentía excitada.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH, BOWSER!- gritó ella otra vez, al sentir que la envestía salvajemente, golpeándola contra esa fría pared.

Bowser tomó sus caderas y las movió a su brutal ritmo, no tendría consideración con la futura esposa de su Archí Enemigo, a la que amaba y deseaba hace mucho, mas quería matarla de placer con la brutalidad de un malvado villano.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! -gritó ella más complacida aún…

Bowser era un salvaje profesional, la envestía tan bien. Mario jamás la había hecho sentir así. Él había sido muy cordial, amable, cariñoso y respetuoso con ella, la trataba como lo que es: una Princesa. Pero Bowser la estaba envistiendo con brutalidad, rugiendo de placer, casi arrojando fuego por su boca. Se había posesionado de sus senos y los apretaba, aumentando el ritmo de sus envestidas a un nivel mayor. De hecho, luego Peach movió sola las caderas, intentando igualar el ritmo de sus envestidas, cada vez gritaba más: que sensación tan placentera…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!, ¡BOWSER! ¡BOWSER! ¡CONTINUA! ¡CONTINUA! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!-

Él la envestía más. Mordió con brusquedad sus pezones, que de tanta excitación parecían las cimas de dos ardientes volcanes… Él acariciaba y rasguñaba sus muslos, mostrando su lado más bestial, poseyendo a la mujer de su enemigo que a la vez era su gran amor; eso que deseaba locamente, más que tener el Reino Champiñón. Bowser sentía su delicioso aroma pegarse en su cuerpo, Peach sentía las escamas ásperas y salvajes del cuerpo de Bowser rozando su suave piel, y eso la excitaba demasiado, de una manera vergonzosa, y también incomprensible…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! ¡BOWSER!-

Ella se sentía desfallecer sintiendo un orgasmo venir. Lo vivió disfrutándolo como jamás con Mario. La cara enrojecida, la boca suavemente abierta como una ramera en pleno éxtasis, los ojos entrecerrados por la avalancha de prohibidas sensaciones, los senos hinchados e inmensos con el corazón palpitando por debajo, y la vagina goteando el elíxir de la perdición, abierta y tensada por aquel imponente miembro… Ella explotó de placer, pero su sorpresa fue sentir que Bowser no se venía con ella sino que aumentaba más las envestidas, volcando todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de ella.

-¡BOWSER! ¡BOWSER! ¡AAAAAAAHHHH! ¡BOWSER!-

Siguió gritando su nombre, cerrando los ojos con fuerzas. Disfrutando la sensación de vivir un orgasmo tras otro. En ese momento no existía Mario, no existía el Reino Champiñón, no existía su boda. Solo existía ella y Bowser en ese frío calabozo.

Los rugidos de placer aumentaban, el más fuerte fue después de mucho tiempo de placer descontrolado. Sintiendo que se venía dentro de su víctima, la envistió con más salvajismo, viniéndose dentro de ella. Peach gritó con más fuerzas por esas envestidas. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos orgasmos seguidos sintió por ese reptil.

Bowser se apartó de ella, le quitó los grilletes, la cargó con sus fuertes brazos. Peach luchaba por recuperar el aliento, mientras sentía a Bowser morder, chupar, rasguñar cada centímetro de su cuerpo, dejándolo marcado. Con cansancio pregunto.

-¿Qué haces?…-

-Quiero que Mario mire el cuerpo de su amada con mis marcas-

Sus ojos color cielo se abrieron como platos:

-¡MARIO!-

Recordó a su fiel Fontanero y comenzó a sentirse culpable por haber correspondido lo de hace un momento.

-Bowser, esto no está bien, Mario y yo nos vamos a cas...-

No pudo terminar de hablar al sentir que Bowser la ponía de cabeza tomándola de las caderas, abriendo sus piernas y comenzando a lamer su vagina.

-Aaaaaah, Bowser… la sangre… aaah… se me irá a la cabeza… Aaaah –dijo ella entre pujidos, sintiendo un placer único por la lengua escamosa de su secuestrador, explorando con descaro su vagina.

Mario jamás le había hecho sexo oral por respeto. Bowser apartó un poco sus labios de esa húmeda vagina.

-La sangre en tu cabeza es parte de la diversión. Tú también copera -le dijo manteniéndola de cabeza, volviendo a unir sus labios con esa vagina que se humedecía más por la excitación.

Peach sintió que el órgano de Bowser había vuelto a despertar, lo tenía muy cerca de su rostro, era más grande de lo que pudo haber visto alguna vez. Sin resistir, lo tomó con sus manos y lo introdujo en su boca. Lo succionaba desesperada, poseída por el placer. Chupaba la carnosa punta, lamía con perversa meticulosidad la parte que unía la punta al grueso tronco, recorría el tronco como un helado, luego se tragaba todo hasta sentir que aquel órgano le acariciaba las cuerdas vocales, y después volvía a lo anterior y le lamía las pelotas, a veces moviéndolas morbosamente dentro de sus cachetes… Jamás pensó hacer algo tan indecente como un 69 y menos con su peor enemigo. Pero era tan placentero que se dejó llevar, repitiendo el procedimiento anterior mientras Bowser succionaba con hambre infinita su vagina, bebiéndose los fluidos e introduciéndole la lengua a más no poder. Luego de tanto jugueteo saboreando lo prohibido, Bowser se dejó venir en la boca de Peach. Ella ya lo había hecho muchas veces en la de Bowser, pero ahora ella, justo cuando tenía el glande de Bowser en la garganta, sintió una descarga de semen más abundante que cinco descargas de Mario juntas. Era algo tan salvaje que el semen se le salió por la boca y, como estaba cabeza abajo, le chorreó hasta los ojos y el pelo… Entonces Bowser la sentó en el suelo, y ella lo vio sintiéndose a punto de caer, dormida por el cansancio.

-Creo que bigotes de brocha te tiene acostumbrada a dormir ¿Luego de solo una vez? Patético-

Bowser se acostó en el frio piso, tomó a Peach de las caderas y la colocó sobre sus caderas, penetrándola de nuevo con brusquedad y haciéndola quedar a ella arriba, montándolo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! ¡BOWSER! -gritó de placer, sintiendo que de nuevo la envestía con bestialidad, hundiéndose en ese Mar de sensaciones placenteras que solo ese reptil le provocaba.

¿Que acaso Bowser no se cansa? Se preguntó moviendo sus caderas, sujetándose de la melena roja de su descarado secuestrador, gritando cada vez más su nombre. Y también cada vez Bowser la envestía más, aumentando los orgasmos y gritos de placer, sintiendo ese suave cuerpo chocar con su escamoso y malvado cuerpo durante esas bestiales envestidas.

Así fue una y otra vez sin parar hasta que cayó dormida en ese frio piso, abrazando el cuerpo de Bowser buscando calor. Él la cargó en sus brazos, sintiéndose el Mayor Rey Victorioso de los Reinos. Había poseído a la mujer de su Archí Enemigo, logrando la mejor venganza contra Él y a la vez realizando su mayor sueño: estar al menos una noche con su imposible Amor.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Peach amaneció frente a su castillo, cubierta con una real capa roja del Rey Bowser Koopa. Se sentía adolorida, cansada. Sintió que alguien la abrazaba llorando.

-Por favor… perdóname, Peach… todo esto es mi culpa… no debí dejarte sola-

-¿Mario?-

El pobre fontanero se sentía destrozado.

-Lo siento… ¡MALDITO BOWSER!, como se atrevió a hacerte esto, ¡PERO TE JURO, MI PRINCESA, QUE LO PAGARA!-

"Bowser", susurró para sí la ojos de cielo, recordando todo lo que había vivido, esa brutalidad, su salvajismo, esa pasión enfermiza de ese reptil que no parecía cansarse. Pero sobre todo tenía grabados en su mente esos ojos ámbar. Su piel se erizó al recordar sus rugidos de placer y esas bruscas caricias. Se lamió los labios y cerró los ojos. Rápido borró esa idea al sentir que Mario la cargaba con cuidado dentro del castillo. El pobre lloraba desconsolado, sintiéndose culpable porque su amada Princesa había sido denigrada durante su corta ausencia, y aún tenía las asquerosas marcas de ese maldito ser en su frágil cuerpo.

A pesar de todo, los planes para la boda siguieron.

"El día había llegado". Peach llevaba puesto su vestido de novia: blanco, largo, con joyas incrustadas y un largo velo para reflejar su pureza e inocencia… Durante esa semana de preparativos había pasado encerrada en su habitación, y todos pensaban que estaba llorando su suerte, pero en realidad se encerraba para recordar la oscuridad de esos calabozos, y acariciaba su cuerpo a solas, pensando en la bestialidad de Bowser ¿Qué le había hecho que necesitaba buscarlo? No podía sacárselo de la mente, añoraba un segundo junto a él. Pero debía casarse, pues había dado su palabra de honor al momento de aceptar, además aún amaba… a Mario… o ya ni estaba segura de eso.

La Iglesia del Reino Champiñón estaba llena. Se realizaría la boda de la Princesa y el héroe Mario. El novio estaba preocupado ya que la novia tenía dos horas de retraso. Entonces un mensajero champiñón entró apenado a dejar una carta de la Princesa a Mario. Él la leyó cayendo de rodillas, llorando. Su hermano Luigi lo abrazó, consolándolo.

CARTA: «_Querido Mario, fuiste mi gran amor, el ser más noble que he conocido, has dado tu vida por mi muchas veces. Estaré eternamente agradecida contigo por ello, mereces una dama digna de Ti. Lo siento, no puedo casarme contigo.»_

* * *

Peach corrió con dificultad por su largo vestido de novia, pasando miles de trampas, koopas guardias y eso, todo por llegar a la habitación del malvado Bowser. Abrió la puerta despacio y lo vio de espaldas tomando una copa de vino. Él habló sin verla:

-¿A qué debo este honor, Princesa? ¿No debería estar en su boda con su héroe de pacotilla?-

Peach corrió a él, lo volteó para toparse con sus ojos ámbar. Sentía que lo odiaba por hacerla adicta a esa placentera droga que es Él, y la vez lo deseaba de una forma incontrolable.

-¡TE ODIO! Por tu culpa no puedo casarme con Mario ¡YO LO AMABA Y AHORA NO PUEDO DEJAR DE PENSAR EN TI! ¡ARUINATES MI VIDA! ¡TE ODIO, BOWSER Y LO PEOR ES QUE SIENTO QUE TE AMO!-

Le dio una fuerte bofetada, no le dio tiempo a Bowser de sobarse la cara porque lo atrajo a ella con sus brazos y lo besó desesperada y con brusquedad en los labios. Él correspondió el beso de forma salvaje mordiendo sus labios. La cargó tipo recién casados, le sonrió con maldad y lujuria susurrándole: "si estás aquí, quiere decir que quieres ser mi Eterna Prisionera"… Peach afirmó con la cabeza mordiéndose un labio, viendo esos ojos ámbar con toque de cinismo. Ya no se reconocía a sí misma, no le importaba su Reino, su gente, su real vida, Mario: solo le importaba estar con ese malvado reptil que de una forma pasional la había enamorado.

"Bueno, a los calabozos se ha dicho, Su Majestad", dijo Bowser, y caminó a los fríos calabozos cargándola, mientras Peach rodeaba su cuello con sus delgados brazos y acariciaba su roja melena, besándolo con pasión y descontrol en los labios; siendo feliz, sintiéndose plenamente entregada a una pasión enfermiza de la que será ETERNA PRISIONERA.

**(Fin)**

* * *

Pobre MARIO XD bueno gracias por leer esta cosa rara de Fic, espero sus comentarios y por favor no me maten XD

Nos vemos/leemos, lindos.


End file.
